1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A document automatic feeding apparatus as a sheet transport apparatus, is provided with a separation roll which reversely rotates and contacts with a feeding belt, which feeds a document on a document input tray downstream, thereby separating out copies one by one, and a guide member attached to a space which is adjacent in a thrust direction of the separation roll and which guides the transported document.
Further, the document automatic feeding apparatus is configured such that leading ends of a snap fit for attaching and detaching a guide member are attached to notches in end portions of a rotational drive shaft so as to double as a stopper of a separation roll, and the snap fits, which have different distances to the leading ends thereof are attached to a column member of a support member fixed to a bottom surface of a space.